Melody Holmes
by little-yugi3
Summary: To solve a case of a child's kiddnapper. one must be child like. or as sherlock leads as he picks up a new meber to the holmes famliy tree. Just for warning this will sway into johnlock down the road.
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock this is the most absurd thing I've ever heard of and furthermore why would you do this!" John watson asked Walking fastly to keep up with sherlock as walked up the steps to an orphanage in london.

"Because I need a child for this case to be solved" he said as he was about to knock, but john stopped him.

"No If you need an adopted child for a case than you don't adopted one, what do you plan to do with him once the case is solved hm?"

"Her"

"What"

"It's going to be a her I need a daughter." he said as he knocked on the door.

"This is not going to end well." he said as the door was opened by a nun.

"Ah Mr. holmes what is the nature of this sweet visit?" she asked as she lead them inside.

"Not a visit, you see I've been rethink my life would like to adopt a daughter from the orphanage."

"Oh! well splendid I'll go and get the girls.- Ladies come in here we have a couple who would like a child of their own!" she called as she moved out of the room and to visitor's room where the girls were.

"Couple!? Sherlock why on earth does everyone think this of us?" asked John once more annoyed that they are called a couple.

"Hush John." Was Sherlock's only reply as he walked into the other room.

"We're not a couple." john mutters under his breath, as he follows them into the other room.

In the room was about 20-40 girls all in blue plaid uniforms.

"hello!" they all said in unison.

For the following three hours Sherlock and John sat and spoke and listened to every girl at the house.

"well that was everyone here, and that Sara girl seemed very well together very smart and kind. I like her." Said John as the woman in charge of the orphanage came back into the room.

"So you want to apote Sara oh she will be so happy that you want her. I'll go tell her." she said turning to head out to get the girl.

"wait that was not every girl here. there is still one more that we never spoke to. she never came out to see us at all. the evidence is obvious that there is one more here from small object such as the number of shoes at the door to the fact that there is some one playing the violin rather well and no one mentioned they could play." said sherlock as he walked up the stairs to an open door. A girl wearing the same uniform as the others was inside playing a 3/4th violin, too small for her to still be playing at her size now, standing in front of the window. She had a full head of wavy curls that reached her shoulders and had cocoa brown skin. As if knowing who was listening to her she started to play a song that sherlock not only played rather well himself but very much enjoyed to hear played. _The Devils Trill. _Once she finished her excerpt of the song she turned to face them.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, . Are you here to adopt someone? Of course you are. no one come here unless the want a perfect new little girl for there home. and by the look of Mr. Watson he must think you should adapt sara. She is happy and carefree also very likeable, and easy to get along with, with _Average high _inteligentes." She started as Sara and a few other girls came up stairs.

"But you Mr. Holmes found none of them to your liking, bland and boring not ever one you could try and teach anything at all."

"LIKE ANYONE WOULD WANT TO ADOPT YOU MELODY!" yelled Sara moving past the adults to get into the room with the girl, Melody, "You're just jealous that your unwanted by anyone. Who would want some that's cold mean and never smiles not once ever."

"That's It! Both of you! No more of this constant fighting amongst you two." said the women.

"It's not fighting if I'm just observing what is happening like always. It's the same as Mr. Holmes does. Just stating the obvious." said melody moving to replace her violin.

"Dad." Said Sherlock.

"Excuse me?" Said everyone in the room at once.

"From now on you call me Dad. I'm Adopting you, Melody Holmes."

And with that for the first time anyone at the orphanage had seen Melody smiled.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the legal matters were take care of Melody was move to 221B with Sherlock, and into his newly opened Guest room Sherlock. John had agreed to move downstairs for a while or rather just to sleep there. The room was remodeled to be about average size and had the same walls and as the main room. The room was furnished with a full sized bed, two dressers, a vanity, a decks with a new Macbook computer and TV set on top of the highest dresser and sitting in the center of the bed was a new costume black leather Moto x cell phone with melody holmes written on the back in silver writing.

"Sherlock this is not a room for a little girl." said john

"it's fine, she's 13 and can still do what she wants with it" he replied.

"Wow you did this just for me, and it's not all girly. Thank you Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson." she said

"No need to thanks us melody you're apart of this family now," John said "and you don't have to call us mr. you know."

"Oh um okay. I'm sorry I'm a little excited. I thought I would never have have a mother or a father and now I have two fathers. I am happy, thank you dads." she replied with a small smile.

before john could correct her sherlock spoke

"No need to thank us your apart of our family now. so get unpacked and we'll be back a little later. come along john." and pulled john out of the room and shut the door.

"why didn't you correct her were not together and she only has one father, you!" john half whispered half yelled.

"hush john it's all part of my pant to catch the kidnappers don't you remember," John simple giving a look that said no for him. "of course not, all of the couples with missing children were same sex couples. It would seem fit that we acted as suche."

"you've lost your mind, and so have I for going along with it. Fine but you're the mother of us, deal."

"fine as long as we solve this case."

just then the door opens and out walked melody

"do you need help with something? or are you hungry?" John asked her.

"Ok I could eat but I'm not dumb I heard what you two talking about and I know of the ongoing cases of adopted children going missing. so my question is this; am I here only until the end of the case?"

"what. but,.Sherlock she is just like you-Umm you see Melody we ah-" John stuttered out as Sherlock interrupted him.

"You're going to stay here with us once the case is solved and maybe you can help me solve others, and like you said I maybe able to teach you a thing or two." He finished

"Okay. I can live with that," she said with a small smile.

"Now then, that matter is out of the way, let go and celebrate our new family with a nice dinner at the Reunion Restaurant. I called ahead this morning. So melody go change out of your uniform and into something classier, you should have a dress in your closet" sherlock said. with that melody left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Sherlock what time did you place the reservation for?" john asked

"7:00 why?"

"because you for the time it's 6:45 now and you can't be late for a reservation." John stated pointing to his watch, immediately turning to go and get dressed himself.

"Thanks." sherlock replied running off to get dressed.

Within five minutes they were ready to go and meet downstairs.

Sherlock and john were dressed in almost matching dark blue and black suits, while melody was dressed in a gray and red sweater dress with a hat to match sherlock's famous hat.

"everyone ready, you know they are right outside the door. don't you?" sherlock asked both John and melody nodded and were ready to move fast, the paparazzi are never easy to move throw and now with a new member to the holmes family the were swarming the door. upon opening the door there were nothing but bright light flashes and thousand of questions.

"Are you happy with new change-"

"What made you want to adopt a child-"

"Are you two raising her together-"

Nothing more than questions of why, why, why. once they were in the taxi waiting for them, they all sighed in relief.

"lets go I'm sure you'll be happy to meet the rest of your new family." sherlock said as the taxi began to move down the street.

"Rest?! Sherlock you called your parents didn't you? you did." John said hanging his head.

"Well um... dad this must look like a real family so having everyone else think it would and us making public appearances would help more than any but you two will have to act like a couple, as a matter of fact just act normally and maybe sit closer to each other. no offence, but I've taken the liberty of doing my own research on you too in the public eye." Melody said

"why would that offend us?" John asked.

"The public's general assumptions of you is that 30% think that you are secretly a couple, 21% think that you both are gay but not together 20%, think that you both are straight, 16% think that only one of you is gay, witch is unknown, and 13% just don't care."

"Well that nice know, why does everyone think that?"

"you give off that kind of feeling to people when you're together."

"that comforting."

"She right you know john." Sherlock interjects

"What!?" john snapped

"About our acting we'll be mostly all over the media for some time it would work in our favor to swath public eye over to the 30%."

"I must be mad to still be going thru with this." John said as the car stopped and they got out and headed to the restaurant's doors.

"The game is on."

**Please review it is my inspration to update fast! but soooo sorry for the long you next time.**

***Love yugi***


End file.
